The invention relates to a dissassemblable low voltage lighting system.
(a) Field of the Invention
In the landscaping arts, it is customary to delineate flower beds, lawns and pathways with masonry edgings made from a series of bricks, masonry blocks or a combination of edging elements cast out of cement. The installation of those types of edgings requires considerable time and a variety of building elements, as well as some masonry skills.
It has been found that there was a need for a low-voltage lighting system which nay be used in-ground, flush-to-surface mounting, or for vertical wall marking; which may be used as security/safety and exit lighting along driveways, walk-ups, curb-cuts, and stairs for commercial or residential construction; which may be used as safety lighting for office and industrial buildings, historical monuments and apartment buildings or private homes; which may be used as directional lighting for parking entranceways, spacing stairwells, and theatre lines; which may be used to decorate driveways, sidewalks, steps, swimming pool borders or patios; and which may be used as directional guiding lighting or accent lighting to improve landscape design.
(b) Description of the Prior Arts
An illuminating device is now known which included an inverted V-shaped cover which was made of transparent plastic and which was adapted to house illuminating means. The cover projected light upwardly over a complete 180 degree angle and was bolted on the surface of a flat driveway.
Another illuminated safety curbing is now known which included a plastic cover which was mounted on a rigid base structure which was adapted to be bolted above a flat surface.
Still another such device which is now known was a traffic signal which included a recess in a sidewalk at a street intersection. Illuminating means were provided to project light on colored lenses which closed the recess.
Heretofore, glass block construction units, formed into wall panels were never self-illuminated, but instead allowed light to pass through the glass block unit from a source exterior to the glass block unit. Natural day-lighting, or an electrical source of light entered through one side of the glass block unit and exited through the other remaining side. To provide interesting special effects, designers have called for neon lights, or other electric lighting devices to be installed independently behind a wall of glass block. These prior art uses of electric lighting required their own form of support, so that in essence, the glass block wall and the electric lighting were abutted adjacent to each other, often in a crowded installation, whereby it was difficult to service the electric lighting adjacent to the glass block wall.
The type of electric light chosen to illuminate the glass block wall, had its own inherent shape. For example, neon lights were usually provided in long narrow tubes of light, or fluorescent tubes in a somewhat larger format, but also long narrow tubes, and so these shapes of lighting fixtures were visible through the glass block wall, creating hot spots thus betraying their hybrid nature, as separate from the glass block and therefore not coordinating aesthetically with the rectilinear, cellular nature of a glass block wall, Therefore in the prior art a long felt need to provide an aesthetic and efficient luminous wall has existed unfulfilled.
Also in the prior art, luminaries were known in which the glass lamp portion of the device was permanently fused to the electrical device portion of the luminaries. Such glass lamp portion was wastefully thrown away when the electrical device was spent, even though the glass lamp was still usable.
Low voltage lighting systems have been well known for a number of years and have been used for decorations of buildings, illumination of steps, and the like. In such installations, the lighting system was installed and secured within the structures after the structures had been built. In one such system, which was primarily designed for illuminating stairways, the lighting system was permanently secured within an area beneath the overhanging edge of each step, with the steps specifically constructed so as to accommodate the lighting apparatus. As will be obvious, this particular apparatus is quite labour intensive, in that it is designed solely for installations in buildings and the like after the structure was completed.
The patent art is replete with a variety of such devices.
One such illuminated device was provided by U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,361, patented May 25, 1920 by Joseph M. Gaffney. Such patented device displayed house numbers particularly at or near the curb in front of a house, and included a housing and a cover therefor. The housing was adapted to be permanently set adjacent the curb of a street in proximity to a house. Illuminable numbers were provided in the cover. Electric bulbs were provided within the housing and in the electric circuit, and a switch was provided in the circuit. The cover had a number of apertures, each with a perimetrical ledge, with number-indicating means in each aperture comprising a transparent plate, a non-transparent plate on top of the transparent plate and an opening in the non-transparent plate in the form of a number. Colored transparent material was provided in the opening of each non-transparent plate.
Another such illuminated device was a marker post provided by U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,962, patented Apr. 21, 1931 by Frank D. Kerr. The patented marker post included a hollow body portion providing a chamber having an open body portion, a designation element mounted in the holder, and a plurality of transparent members having faceted outer faces, which were embedded in the body portion. A receptacle was mounted in the front wall of the latter and extended into the chamber. An illuminating element was mounted in the chamber and was supported by the receptacle for illuminating the holder and the transparent elements.
Yet another luminous device was provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,207, patented Feb. 11, 1996, by Hisae Takahashi, et al. That luminous indicating device included at least one luminous block which was adapted to be buried in a road surface so that a radiating surface thereof was flush with the road surface. The luminous block was formed of a composite material block and at last one luminous element which was formed of a transparent material block and a light source buried at one end portion of the block to radiate light from the other end surface of the block. The luminous block was buried in the composite material block so that the other end surface of the material block was flush with a top surface of the composite material block.
Still another low voltage lighting system was provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,014, patented May 10, 1988 by Edward H. Harris. That low voltage lighting system included at least one stepping stone, and, preferably, a series of stepping stones, with each stepping stone having at least one recessed channel in the upper face thereof, and a light source removably inserted within the recessed channel. The light source comprised a flexible, substantially transparent tube and low voltage lights within the tube. Means were disclosed for connecting the light source to a power source in a selective or predetermined manner.
Still another such illuminating device was provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,967, patented Apr. 9, 1991 by Gary Diamond. That device included a glass block construction unit assembly having all faces made of glass forming a chamber, with an electric light means assembly integral with the glass block unit. The electric light means assembly penetrated through a wall of the glass block unit, and was removable from the glass block unit. Electrical conductors were connected to the electric light means being located at the exterior of the glass block unit. The construction unit assembly thereby formed a self-illuminating glass block construction unit.
A still further such illuminating device was provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,412, patented Mar. 10, 1992 by Stephen French. That device included a generally-rectangular wooden panel having a plurality of first apertures extending into the panel from a first face of the panel, and a plurality of second apertures extending into the panel from a second face of the panel opposed to the first face. The second plurality of apertures was located to intersect a corresponding first aperture. A plurality of illumination devices were each located in one of the first apertures so as to be visible through the corresponding second face of the panel. Electrical connection means conveyed electrical power to the illumination devices from the direction of the first face of the panel.
Yet a further such illuminating device was provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,202, patented Nov. 3, 1992 by Luc R. Legare. That device was an illuminated concrete curbstone block for driveway curbing which was adapted to be partly immersed in the ground adjacent the driveway. The prismatic concrete block had a top face, a rear face, a front face and two lateral faces. A portion of the rear, front and lateral faces emerged above the ground. A housing was located inside the block adjacent the top face. The housing formed a transparent rigid window aligned with the front face and preferably receding therefrom. The window was adapted to lie at the level above the ground. A lighting means, by way of electrical wires coming from outside the block, was provided in the housing, the lighting means including a reflector for projecting the light from the lighting means through the window. An open channel extended downwardly from the housing to the rear face for allowing the wires to pass therethrough and for letting the wires extend outside the block at a level above the ground. The open channel also allowed air circulation therethrough. The illuminated curbstone was adapted to project light onto the driveway at a level above the ground and the channel was adapted to allow air penetration into the housing. The lateral faces of the curbstone were provided with a vertical rib and a vertical corresponding groove. The rib was adapted to fit into the groove of an adjacent curbstone for preventing edgewise displacement of two adjacent curbstones. The curbstone could have a dome-shaped portion located over the housing with a reflector being located inside the housing for projecting the light of the lighting means in the direction of a window.
A further such device was provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,833 patented Jun. 7, 1994 by R. I. Goldman which provided imitation bricks made of moulded plastic. The block could be traversed by a section of an illuminating strip having bulbs disposed at regular intervals therealong, in which case the block was made of translucent material.